Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2
Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2, or Henry and the Bad Girl: The Conclusion, is the second part of the two-part special episode. It is the twenty-fifth episode of the first season of Henry Danger. It premiered on May 9, 2015 to an audience of 1.87 million viewers. Plot ::Note: '''Bold' indicates the hour long version in the summary.'' After Henry pushes Captain Man off a mountain, the Wall Dogs go back to Big Putts and vandalize it. He arrives with Veronika. The other Wall Dogs didn't want him there, since he was Captain Man's sidekick. Veronika explains that he had just pushed Captain Man off a mountain and if it wasn't for him, she would be in jail. Henry says that he wasn't Captain Man's sidekick anymore. Captain Man arrives at the Man Cave. Charlotte is there. He tries to locate Henry. He yells for Schwoz, who was in the shower with his pet pig. Schwoz comes out and attempts to locate Henry. Spray-Z, a member of the Wall Dogs, calls Van Del, who had a wall of pictures of Captain Man. He was shooting them with a paintball gun. Van Del gets the call and Spray-Z explains that Kid Danger was there. Spray-Z gives Henry the phone and Henry tells Van Del that Captain Man wasn't his boss anymore. At Big Putts, Van Del tells Spray-Z to tell the Wall Dogs to use the wand to search Henry for weapons and recording devices. They search him and find a locator on him. Henry says that Captain Man must have put it on him, so Henry throws it into the air and shoots it. The locator is destroyed and Schwoz can't find him. Spray-Z then takes Henry's laser remote and accidentally shoots himself in the eye. At Henry's house, the posse still haven't found the Wall Dogs. Jasper explains that he was run over by a motorcycle, Oliver says he hit a beehive with a stick and the bees stung him, Sidney's snake bite was getting worse, and Krisha had bought a goldfish because she liked the way it smelled. Piper tells them to find the Wall Dogs or die trying. Sidney then said he was close to dying and Krisha sniffs his hand. Veronika returns with Henry and she had spray-painted Henry's Kid Danger costume black. Henry feels like an official Wall Dog, but they said they had to go to the Old Maple Grill (the Wall Dogs hideout) to see if he wanted Henry as a Wall Dog. Then, two Wall Dogs arrive with Jasper. Jasper had found them and was spying on them. Henry then gets spray paint and sprays Jasper. At Henry's house, Jasper arrives, completely covered in paint. He says Kid Danger did it to him, but no one believes him. Charlotte arrives and Jasper says Kid Danger did it to him. Charlotte and Jasper go out on the porch and Jasper takes off his shirt. Piper then arrives and says Jasper was out of the posse and if they got the $10,000 reward, Jasper would get nothing. Charlotte is about to hose Jasper off until he sees "OMG" written on his back. Since Kid Danger had done this, Charlotte takes a picture of "OMG" and runs away. The Wall Dogs bring Henry to the Old Maple Grill. When Spray Z opens the door, Henry asks him how his eye is doing, to which he responds "Gone!" Henry says he wants to join the Wall Dogs. Van Del then tells everyone to show him the Wall Dog mark on their arm. It was burned onto their skin and if Henry wanted to be a Wall Dog, he would have the mark on his arm too. First, the Wall Dogs begin testing the melon on Henry but he says he wants to swear on the bible. But then, Captain Man arrives. He tries to break down the door but it had been painted and he couldn't get his body through. Spray-Z opens the door and Captain Man frees himself. Henry says he had one thing to say to him: he was glad Captain Man was here. Henry runs up to him and they hug. Henry explains to Veronika that he lied to and used her so that they could bring him to Van Del. Henry says that after he blew up the tracking device, he had to get a message to Captain Man, so he spray-painted "OMG" on Jasper's back. The Wall Dogs don't understand, so Captain Man and Henry begin telling them in more detail. 45 minutes later, Henry and Captain Man are still telling them. Captain Man says when he saw "OMG", he knew it was a clue, because the first letters of each word in Old Maple Grill were "OMG". Veronika then asks about the fight between them but Henry and Captain Man say it was all fake. Two Canz then asks them when did they come up with this plan. Henry and Captain Man are continuing their story, but Van Del, furious, stops them as this had been going on for 45 minutes. Van Del yells at them to attack Henry and Captain Man. They begin to fight, but Captain Man and Henry are winning. Henry then traps Veronika, saying she has to wait till the cops showed up. Veronika is hurt by this, so Henry begins to look at the ceiling and tells Veronika he really hoped she wouldn't escape while he was looking at the ceiling. Veronika runs away, but comes back and kisses Henry. Captain Man successfully traps all the Wall Dogs except Van Del. Captain Man starts coming towards Van Del, but Van Del falls into a giant pit of paint. Van Del starts drowning, but Captain Man tells him it was only three feet deep and he could stand up. All the Wall Dogs except Veronika are arrested and Captain Man and Kid Danger get the reward money. While they are being interviewed by a news reporter, Captain Man and Henry say that they wouldn't have caught the Wall Dogs if a young teenage boy with giant feet named Jasper Dunlop hadn't tipped them off and they say they will give the reward money to Jasper. Jasper gets his foot reduction surgery, and tells Sidney about it, but Sidney, whose hand had gotten a lot worse, tells him that he wanted to live. At the Swellview sign, Henry arrives. Veronika shows up and they kiss. The police helicopter arrives with their light fixed, but Henry just shoots their light again and they leave. Veronika swears to never spray-paint other people's property again, and she and Kid Danger kiss again. But then, it turns out that she had spray-painted the Swellview sign, just enough so Henry wouldn't see. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring cast *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Joe Kaprielian as Sidney Birnbaum *Matthew Zhang as Oliver Pook *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake HartCredited, possibly appearing in a deleted scene Minor cast *Madison Iseman as Veronika *Madison Dae Clarion as Krisha *Elise Luthman as Two Canz *Zachary Mitchell as T Paint *Nick Saso as Spray-Z *Josh Fingerhut as Van Del Quotes Trivia *This is the first episode where Henry and Ray are in their Captain Man and Kid Danger costumes for the entirety of the episode, not counting the clips of the previous episode. **This episode is the opposite of Invisible Brad because of that. *In the sneak peek, Charlotte's PearPad shows a green screen when Captain Man arrives. The goof is fixed in the episode. *For episodes reruns on Nickelodeon, they combined this episode with Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 1 adding in extra dialogue, took out the opening credits, and recap from the second part, making this a full hour episode. **'Bold' indicates the hour long version in the summary. *Jake Hart is credited for this episode although he never appeared in this episode. *The brand that all of the Wall Dogs must get on their arms could be a reference to the Dark Mark from Harry Potter. International Premieres *June 17t, 2015 (Canada) *October 15, 2015 (Brazil & Latin America) *November 12, 2015 (Spain) *November 16,2015 (Portugal) Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes with director's cuts